1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to a system and method for performing location determination and providing location information via a location based services (LBS) architecture to create a social network.
2. Background
Often, it is desirable to know the location of a wireless user. In fact, it is sometimes necessary. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has adopted a report and order for an enhanced 911 (E-9-1-1) wireless service that requires the location of a wireless terminal (e.g., a cellular phone) to be provided to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) each time a 911 call is made from the wireless terminal. In addition to the FCC mandate, a network operator/service provider may support various applications that use location based services. Such services provide the location of wireless terminals. “Applications” refer to the particular uses that are made of location information. Often times, applications are implemented with computer software that is either executed by a processor within a wireless terminal or by a processor located within a wireless infrastructure network that is in communication with the wireless terminal. Applications that use this information may include, for example, location-sensitive billing, asset tracking, asset monitoring and recovery, fleet and resource management, personal-location services, and so on. Some specific examples of applications for personal-location services include (1) providing a local map to a wireless terminal based on its location, (2) providing a recommendation for a facility (e.g., a hotel or a restaurant) based on the wireless terminal's location, and (3) providing directions to the recommended facility from the wireless terminal's location.
An example of system and method for a location based service can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/769,420 entitled, “Location Based Service (LBS) System, Method and Apparatus For Authorization Of Mobile Station LBS Applications,” filed Jan. 30, 2004, and assigned to the assignee hereof, and expressly incorporated by reference herein.
An LBS would be helpful in creating and maintaining social networks. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for performing location determination and providing location information via a location based services (LBS) architecture to create and maintain a social network.